


I'm Gone

by AceVPD



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceVPD/pseuds/AceVPD
Summary: A Logince song fic based off 'Take Me Or Leave Me' from Rent





	I'm Gone

They had been running over ideas for hours. Nothing that Roman wanted to do was practical enough to be done while staying within the show’s budget, and everything Logan proposed wasn't extravagant enough for Roman.   
“The line is ‘Cyber Arts and it's corporate sponsors wish to mitigate the Christmas Eve riots’” he stopped in the middle of his rant to glare heatedly at his boyfriend “Now Roman, what is so difficult about that?”  
“It just doesn't roll off my tongue” he huffed flopping down onto the couch in the Theatres main office. “Why can't we just go with my idea?” Logan rolled his eyes and began pacing once again.  
“You mean you, dressed as a groundhog, to protest the groundbreaking?” seeing Roman nod, and give him a look as if to say ‘duh’.  
“It's a metaphor Logan. Do you not get it?” Roman teased a challenging smirk flooding his features. Logan was practically begging at this point for Roman to see how ‘extra’ he was being,   
“It is less than brilliant”  
“Ok then Mr Ivy League, that's it! Ever since New Years I haven't said dip. I let you direct” Roman accused wagging his finger at the other.  
“Barely” Logan shot back finally sitting down, while his more flamboyant half took his place, pacing.  
“I didn't pierce my nipples because it grossed you out.” Logan got out of his seat slightly, ready to defend himself, “We didn't stay and dance at the Click Club that night because you wanted to go home.”  
“You were flirting with the woman in rubber!” Logan yelled, storming past Roman and out of the office.  
“Is that what this is about?” Roman called out after him following him through the lobby and into the main auditorium, “There will always be women in rubber flirting with me!” he watched as Logan continued to ignore him and climb onto the stage, “Give me a break.” he ran after the other, managing to catch his wrist before he made his way backstage.  
“Every single day I walk down the street, I hear people say baby, so sweet” Logan couldn't help but smile despite himself as Roman gently coaxed him back onto the stage, launching into song. “Ever since puberty, everybody stares at me. Boys, Girls I can't help it baby.” Roman laughed softly as he pushed Logan into one of the vacant seats on the stage and circled him,ruffling his hair as he did so “So be kind, and don't lose your mind” Watching with a fond, but still mildly annoyed look on his face as Roman used one of the other chairs as a makeshift stepping stool in order to stand on the table left onstage from last night’s show. “Just remember that I’m your baby” Leaping off the table and startling Logan.  
“Roman what are you-”  
“Take me for what I am. Who I was meant to be, and if you give a damn,” he sang grabbing hold of Logan's hands and kissing his knuckles “Take me baby, or leave me” looking back at Logan over his shoulder and shrugging, he walked to the front of the stage.  
“What?”  
“That's what I said. Take me baby, or leave me” he turned to face the other who was still firmly planted on the chair. “A tiger in a cage can never see the sun,” he spun around to face the seats currently devoid of any audience that they usually held, “This diva needs his stage baby,” he pulled Logan up to the edge of the with him, he brought their clasped hands up to his chest “let’s have fun,” he wrapped his arms around the taller ones waist bringing him against his chest, “you are the one I chose, folks would kill to fill your shoes,” he let Logan go, but held onto one of his hands, as he used his free arm to motion over the expanse of empty seats, nudging Logan with his shoulder, “you love the limelight too now baby,” walking away he kept singing albeit considerably softer, “So be mine, and don't waste my time, crying,” He smiled smugly for the next line, mimicking Logan as best he could while on the verge of laughter “Oh, Honeybear are you, still my baby”   
“I have never called you that.” Roman held up a hand, shushing Logan before he could even begin his argument.  
“There's no way can I be what I’m not,” this time he walked up to Logan, practically pinning him to the wall at the back of the stage, “But hey, don't you want your guy hot,” Logan tried half heartedly to push Roman off of him so he could move away but it didn't work out very well, “Don’t fight, don't lose your head,” he leant in, stopping just short of kissing the other, before moving back and taking a few steps back “Because every night, who's in your bed?”, Logan now blushing furiously tried to walk past Roman to get off of the stage, Roman moved in front of Logan cutting off his escape. “Give me a kiss Pookie?”  
Logan pushed Roman back in order to move around him as the other continued to try and stop him from leaving, deciding to just go along with the shenanigans he started singing, and couldn’t help but laugh at Roman’s shocked face when he did, “It won't work, I look before I leap,” he sang and he leapt off of the stage running into the office again before Roman could stop him, “I love margins and discipline,” he gestured around the meticulously ordered room, that was still pristine despite Roman's habit of leaving papers and books all over the room when looking for what he needed, rather than just asking Logan where it was. “I make lists in my sleep baby, what’s my sin?”  
Roman shrugged motioning for Logan to continue, while he rummaged around in Logan’s designated candy drawer, “I never quit, I follow through. I hate mess, but I love you.” He looked over and Roman was already two Hershey bars deep into the candy drawer, he sighed sitting next to him “What to do, with my impromptu baby.” He got up moving over to sit on his desk. “So be wise,” Roman looked up and he couldn't help but wink at him, “Because your boy satisfies, you've got a prize, but don't compromise, your one lucky baby.” Roman got up from where he was sitting and moved to hug Logan. “Take me for what I am”  
“A control freak?” Logan rolled his eyes and smiled at the other, Roman's shit-eating grin too wide to resist.  
“Who I was meant to be”   
“A snob, yet over attentive?”  
“And if you give a damn”   
“A lovable, droll, geek?”  
“Take me baby or leave me”  
“An anal retentive?” Logan stood up and Roman would've fallen straight on his ass if it wasn't for Logan holding him up.   
“That's it, the straw that breaks my back” continued Logan moving them both back out into the lobby. “I quit. Unless you take it back.”  
He added poking Roman in the chest for good measure, still smiling fondly at the other.  
“Ugh, men what is it about them?” Roman sang rolling his eyes at Logan holding the others hands again.  
“Can't live,” they sang in unison, “with them, or without them. Take me for what I am, who I was meant to be,” both of them moving together slow dancing around the barren lobby.  
“And If you give a damn,” started Roman with Logan following soon after, “Take me baby, or leave me”  
“Guess I'm leaving?” Roman teased leaning in to kiss Logan.  
“I’m gone” Logan finished pressing a quick kiss to the other lips, before breaking free of Roman's hold and sprinting back towards the stage, knowing full well the other would chase after him regardless.


End file.
